rihannafandomcom-20200213-history
Only Girl (In the World) (song)
"Only Girl (In the World)" is a song by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna from her fifth studio album, ''Loud'' (2010). The song was released as the album's lead single on September 10, 2010 through The Island Def Jam Music Group. It was written by Crystal Johnson, Norwegian production duo Stargate and Sandy Vee, and produced by Stargate and Vee. Musically, "Only Girl" is an up-tempo dance-pop song which incorporates elements of Europop. The song became the first to be completed for the album, with Rihanna choosing it for inclusion before she had recorded it. "Only Girl" was well received by music critics, complimenting its beat, as well as the direction of moving away from the darker themes which were present on ''Rated R'' (2009). "Only Girl" debuted at number seventy-five on the US Billboard Hot 100 and peaked at number one in its eleventh week, giving Rihanna her ninth number one single on the chart, as well as peaking at number one on the Hot Dance Club Songs and Pop Songs charts. The song reached number one in other countries, which included Australia, Ireland, Italy, Poland, Norway and the United Kingdom. It also attained top-five positions in the Czech Republic, France and Germany. The song's accompanying music video was directed by Anthony Mandler and filmed outside of Los Angeles. The video uses the simplistic theme of predominantly focusing on Rihanna frolicking on a hillside with life size flowers placed near her with an array of artistic sceneries and props. The song was performed for the first time on Saturday Night Live. The song was also performed on series seven of The X Factor in the United Kingdom and at the 2010 American Music Awards in Los Angeles as part of a medley with "Love the Way You Lie (Part II)" and "What's My Name?". The song won the Grammy Award for Best Dance Recording at the Grammy Awards held in Los Angeles on February 13, 2011. Music video Main article: Only Girl (In the World) (music video) Lyrics La la la la La la la la La la la la (yeah) La la la la I want you to love me, Like I'm a hot ride (uh yeah) Keep thinkin' of me (uh) Doin' what you like So boy forget about the world 'Cause it's gon' be me and you tonight (yeah) I wanna make your beg for it, Then Imma make you swallow your pride Want you to make me feel Like I'm the only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love Like I'm the only one who knows your heart Only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that's in command 'Cause I'm the only one who understands How to make you feel like a man Yeah, Want you to make me feel Like I'm the only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love Like I'm the only one who knows your heart Only one Want you to take it Like a thief in the night Hold me like a pillow, Make me feel right Baby I'll tell you all my secrets That I'm keepin', you can come inside (yeah) And when you enter, you ain't leavin', Be my prisoner for the night, oh Want you to make me feel Like I'm the only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love Like I'm the only one who knows your heart Only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that's in command 'Cause I'm the only one who understands Like I'm the only one who knows your heart Only one Take me for a ride, ride Oh baby, take me high, high Let me make you rise, rise Oh make it last all night, night Take me for a ride, ride Oh baby, take me high, high Let me make you rise, rise Make it last all night Want you to make me feel Like I'm the only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love Like I'm the only one who knows your heart Only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that's in command 'Cause I'm the only one who understands How to make you feel like a man Only girl in the world Girl in the world Only girl in the world Girl in the world Charts Category:Loud Songs Category:Songs Category:Loud Singles Category:Singles Category:Number-One Hits in Austria Category:Number-One Hits in Australia Category:Number-One Hits in Belgium Category:Number-One Hits in Canada Category:Number-One Hits in Italy Category:Number-One Hits in Ireland Category:Number-One Hits in Israel Category:Number-One Hits in Norway Category:Number-One Hits in Scotland Category:Number-One Hits in New Zealand Category:Number-One Hits in the United States Category:Number-One Hits in the United Kingdom Category:Number-One Hits in Slovakia